


The rain in my heart

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Drunk Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, kiss in the rain, pure fluff, short but sweet, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt hates watching Jaskier kiss someone else so he leaves the tavern for a bit of fresh air during the rain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	The rain in my heart

Drunk Jaskier was a sight to behold. He was almost the same as sober Jaskier, loud, flirty, and very touchy-feely but everything was dialled up to eleven. In the twenty years, they had known each other Geralt had never had an issue with drunk Jaskier before. He knew how to handle him, how to make sure he hydrated and went to bed safely and how to deal with him the morning after but now things had changed.

It had been only a short while after he had delivered Ciri to Yen for an early winter when the sorceresses had made a comment about them that made him actually stop and think. He had always known that he cared deeply for the bard but the fact that he was actually in love with him had been sneaking up on him and he became only aware of his true feelings after Yennefer had pointed them out.

Which meant it was not funny anymore watching his very drunk bard wiggling in the lap of another, his slender arms slung around some farmers shoulder and his lips dangerously close to the man’s ear. Geralt could feel the hot bile of anger rise up in his stomach but he did not act on it. It was not Jaskiers fault that he had suddenly an issue with the bard’s pernicious behaviour.

He would have preferred to leave but he needed to make sure his bard was safe and the man would treat him all right even in his drunken state. He let his gaze wander back to the man and his bard and sighed heavily as he found them kissing. Slowly he stood up and went outside, a bit of fresh air would do him good to calm his raging emotions so he would not do anything uncalled for.

The hamlet was tiny but actually very pretty and so far people had treated him decently. It had been raining for days and it was still pouring down now when he stepped outside the tavern. It did not take long before he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

“Ger? Are you leaving?”

The real fear in Jaskiers voice made Geralt turn around and shake his head fiercely.

“No, just catching some air.”

“Oh…good….I don’t feel so….good.”

The bard stumbled over his own feet and right into Geralts arms who quickly stepped forward to catch him.

“Geralt….”

“Hmm….”

Jaskier looked up to him, big sparkling blue eyes and soft smile and Geralt wished he would look at him like this every day. He was about to open his mouth to ask Jaskier if he wanted to go back inside when the bard rose to his tiptoes and pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips. For a second Geralt forgot everything around him. The cold rain on his face felt suddenly warm and comforting. The mud underneath his shoes felt suddenly solid. The freezing wind like a blanket and every bad thing in his life vanished from existence.

“I love you Geralt…”

“You are drunk Jaskier…you don’t mean it.”

Jaskier blinked rapidly and opened his mouth to correct Geralt but he had to take a step back and turn away as he emptied his stomach on the wet ground.

“Come one, let’s take you to bed.”

The Witcher helped Jaskier back inside and up the stairs. Jaskier was mumbling sweet nothings about how pretty Geralt was but the Witcher did not dare to listen to his drunken lies.

Finally, he had the bard cleaned up and secured in bed and lied down next to him, trying to get some sleep of his own.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“I did mean it….”

The Witcher was quiet for a while before sighing heavily. “Of course Jaskier. Tell me tomorrow, ok?”

He was sure that by morning Jaskier would have forgotten his drunken ramblings and things would go back to normal.

Geralt barely slept during the night, the feeling of Jaskiers warm body pressed against his own keeping him awake. When the bard started to wake in his arms he tried to distance himself but suddenly his shirt was gripped by Jaskiers strong hands and when he looked up he found himself staring into big blue eyes.

“I feel like hell Geralt. Like my head is pounding, my breath is probably smelling like death and the idea of food makes me sick but I am definitely sober.”

Geralt took a sniff of Jaskier skin and the bard was indeed back to his senses.

“Hmm.”

“Good, so listen closely.”

He brought his face as close to possible to Geralt, their noses slightly touching.

“I.love.you.”

Geralts amber eyes widened like large saucers and his mouth fell open in shock.

“And I don’t care if you need me to say it over and over again until you believe me because I do.”

“You….I…..”

“This is the part where you indicate if you feel the same way.”

Blinking Geralt nodded. All he could do was nod, the ability for speech had left him.

“Is that a “Yes I love you too nod” or an “I understand what you saying nod”?”

Snorting Geralt brushed his hands through Jaskiers hair and leaned in for a soft kiss.

“I…the first.”

Jaskiers bright and happy smile shined like the sun and it was almost blinding so Geralt let his eyes drift shut and basked in the joy of being in Jaskiers arms.

“I would love to make out with you but my mouth tastes like a rotten skunk.”

Geralt snorted once more and held his bard close.

“We get you freshened up in a minute…just….let me…please…..”

A soft kiss was pressed to the Witchers forehead and he could feel tears of happiness and relief gather in his closed eyes.

“Of course my dear Witcher, hold me as long as you want.”

Smiling they laid together, foreheads touching, arms intertwined and slowly drifting back to sleep.


End file.
